Roleplay:1.Chaos Quest Episode 1:The Quest Begins!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Rules Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! *1.All users are allowed only 1-10 characters. *2.Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. *3.Better join fast only 64 roles and once they're gone it will mostly be invites only for the series. *4.Do I have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) *5.If someone erases your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. *6.Don't troll. *7.Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. *8.You can have only one emerald to begin with and please don't reveal all to begin (the limit is 3). *9.No other super items yet World Rings, Master Emerald, etc. *10.You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards this series changes *11.Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. *12.No killing! *13.You may not steal anyones emerald yet (unless you plan on losing the emerald and it goes back or you give the emerald back directly.) *14.PG-13 Nothing above! *15. No adding any more after 64. *16.No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) Characters Anyone may join just put your name int he next open spot!﻿ *1.Plasma The HedgeFox(BlurayOriginals) *2.Necko The Hedgehog(BlurayOriginals) *3.Generel Sukendus(BlurayOriginals) *4.Kai The Fox(BlurayOriginals) *5.Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *6.Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *7. Speedy the Porcupine (Scroudernuts) *8.Darkstorm the Halfbreed(DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) *9.Blaze The HedgeCat(Spongebob100) *10.Stardust The Hedgehog(Spongebob100) *11.Skate Jr The Hedgehog(Spongebob100) Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 1:Battle At The Museum Narrator:And so we are about to begin one of the ultimate quests for the emeralds yet a journey of courage,heart,romance,action,adventure,ghosts,ultimate entities of chaos,ninjas, robots,explosions! The name of this quest was...:Chaos Quest!We pick up with a young mobian boy Plasma...Plasma The HedgeFox.Plasma has been reported to the Mobian police before(Being called by a witness as "A hedgehog, fox like thing?) but has never been seen for years now coming out of that 5 year hiding he is on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds ultimate infintie power!But before that he must find them with the help of friends the disadvantage of enimies and his ultimate nightmare that haunts him forever.That story begins now... May 4,2011 Plasma:(Painfully) So finally...This is what Mobius looks like in the day...So unuse to the sun,flowers,others...But enough chatter I must get the emeralds! (Blast comes off Lava Reef) 3:35PM Plasma:I sense...Chaos Energy!! *Flies up to be unseen and flies to Lava Reef Zone* Plasma:Lava Reef Zone...Sonic's longest place during his adventure stopping Eggman from rebuiding the Death Egg...made bigger by turning the fallen Death Egg into a tourist attraction dating the original 4 adventures...I'am close just need to find the lifeform holding the Emerald. Necko hides behind a wall in the non-open museum. He seels his energy and Chaos Emerald using the power of the...Emerald ironic isn't it? Plasma:COME OUT AND HAND OVER THE EMERALD! (Shoots Acid on the floor) (Necko shoots Lava at the acid and Plasma) Plasma:A HEDGEHOG!!!(Jumps up) Plasma:You give me that Chaos Emerald! Necko:Never!! ( Plasma takes a dive punch at Necko but he catches it) Plasma:(Struggling)Just...Give me...THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!! (Necko falls to the ground to kick Plasma's stomach) Plasma:Give me that damn Chaos Emerald! Necko:Heh I got you about to cough up a lung what makes you think you have any authority to ask for-- Plasma:It is I...WHO WILL DEFEAT YOU! (Plasma puts his hands togther and wacks Necko across the face) (The Red Emerald goes flying across the room) Plasma:Thanks...ACID ASSAULT!!! (A Big Acid ball forms in one hand and uses Chaos Energy to blow up Death Egg Museu. mNecko barely manages to blow it up accidently along with the Museum) Plasma:(Flying) What a fool...CHAOS CONTROL! (Necko tumbles down to the bottom volcano) Necko:*In pain*Dangit. ?????????:(Far away from Lava Reef) So the freak is back better get the Emeralds or else it will happen again. Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 2:New Friends Kai:(Listening to music)Dad this Emerald you used your power flows inside it...One day I will bring honor back to our family. Kai:Here someone comes!(seals Chaos Energy) Plasma:Hello fox do you have anything of value? Kai:No I know what you want!!! I don't have any Chaos Emeralds! Plasma:And that tells...(does hand gesture) Kai:I have a Chaos Emerald. :( Plasma:Hand it over! Kai:Never I just fould this emerald after 5 years and theres no way I'am giving it to a..brat..like...YOU!!!(Kai Throws a Punch) Plasma:Are you challenging me?(Grabs punch)Because you better be better than the last one.(Shows Emerald To Kai) Kai:(Thought) Could this guy have murdered a guy just for an Emerald?!? Plasma:Are you gonna stand and stare or fight? (Kai barely gets his hand free) Kai:Fine lets fight me and my Chaos power VS. you and your Chaos Power! Plasma:My thoughts exactly weakling (Kai grits his teeth) (Plasma continues to not smile) ﻿ Jack & Patricia: (Appears) Hi (Plasma & Kai turn) Kai:Hi the name's Kai. Whats yours? Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my Friend Patricia the Skunk Patricia: Hi Kai:Be careful guys I think that fox--hedgehog thing murdered a guy for a Chaos Emerald! Jack & Patricia: (Gulps) Plasma:I would do no such thing give me that emerald! Kai:I've never tried this before but hold on guys...CHAOS CONTROL! (Warps Him,Jack, and Patricia away from Plasma) Speedy: (Appears) Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I don't know Kai:Mr.Porcupine guy do you know! Speedy: The names Speedy the Porcupine. Jack: Hi Speedy Patricia: It's nice to see you Kai:You guys met before? Patricia: Yes. Jack: That's correct Kai:Cool and you two obviusly aren't twins so why do you talk after each other? Patricia: I maybe a Skunk from the Witch Sisters & Jack maybe a Hedgehog, but we like each other as Best Friends Kai:Oh...best friends...(clutches Emerald)...Well we should get moving that thing is probably using his Chaos Energy to detect us.Speedy where are we?!?! Speedy: Angel island. Kai:Knuckles probably already knows we're here...So the thing attacking me will sense the Heavy Energy of the Master Emerald and hunt us down!!! Jack: Now I think it's time to get moving Kai:Ok lets go! Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Speedy: (Hops on the Broom) (Back at Plasma) Plasma:It doesn't matter I'll just use my Chaos Energy to hunt them down and when I'am close enough(clutches Emerald) I'll teleport and snap all there tiny necks! Kai:So while we are on board Speedy where are we exactly? Speedy: I have no Idea. Kai:Oh man...Well at least we aren't at the Lava Reef on my Iphone News messanger it said it got blown up 3:37p---That thing might have blown up the Museum Patricia go to the Lava Reef please! Jack & Patricia: Phew (The group finds Necko outside volcano) (Kai jumps off) Kai:What happened here! Do you know who blew up this place? (Necko is extremely hurt) Necko:He had...Red Hair...And green fur. Kai:Its him! That freak from earlier! What's your name? Necko:Necko The Hedgehog. Kai:Don't worry will heal you!Any one know how to heal? Speedy: I have Healing powers. Kai:Cool.Heal Necko fast I don't think he is gonna make it! Speedy: (Heals Necko) Jack: Oh dear are you ok? Patricia: Yeah are you ok? Necko:Yes. Kai:Necko did you have The Red Chaos Emerald!?!?! Necko:Yes. Kai:Than we better get Knuckles here he can shut down the emeralds! Jack: Ok Patricia: Let's go Speedy: Yeah. Jack: How are we gonna find Knuckles? Kai:Necko you want to come? Necko:Heck yeah! Kai:Cool Lets get to the Mystic Ruins and Master Emerald hopefully Knuckles isn't slacking off! Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 3: The Mysterious Night May 4,2011 9:33pm﻿ Kai:Any sign of Mystic Ruins yet guys? Necko:No. Kai:We should go down and rest the fox thing hasn't found us yet. Jack: Ok Patricia: I'm getting tierd Kai:Well your doing better than Necko he just fell asleep and I have to hold his wrist just to keep him from falling. Patricia: Thank you Kai. By the way you had the same name as the Bounty Hunter of Dr. EggPlankton Kai:(Yawns)Sorry tell me more tommorow and lets camp there. Kai:(Thought)A bounty hunter... Jack: Your right maybe we should camp here for the Night Kai:So what are we gonna do about Speedy? Jack: (Looks at Speedy feeling Sleepy) Maybe we should put Speedy inside a Sleeping Bag so he can sleep Kai:Ok. (Back at Plasma) Plasma:Angel Island of all the places---(Thought)Why I can't move I'am frozen! Whats happen-- (Plasma falls onto the floor 80ft below him.) (Plasma enters a nightmare) Plasma:Where am I my head hurts pain misary sympathy why is this happening!!! Kia:Jack Patricia you guys hear that!?!?! Patricia: Hear what? Kai:Like a boulder hitting the ground from a high distabce I think its fould us! You guys stay here I'll go check! (Kai runs into woods) Jack: Ok Patricia: I think we need to be careful (Plasma manages to roll him self into the water do to his nightmare) Kai:Necko's emerald but no fox thing! (Kai sees Plasma drowning) Kai:Is it worth it? Kai:Hmph.Cocky little kid he can take care of himself(jumps over to get emerald jumps back.Walks away) Plasma:(Dream) I can bareley do anything!That jerk he stole my Chaos Emerald...But I'am dreaming.,.Something got me! ?????:You fool your worthless. (?????:Beats living tar out of Plasma) Plasma:I don't under(dream ends and falls down waterfall) Kai:Guys I found his Chaos Emerald!! Kai:Guys where are you? Kai:Speedy wake up I need your help! Jack: Huh? What? Patricia: Sorry I couldn't hear you Kai:Its ok I got Necko's Chaos Emerald back! Kai:So I guess we should go to bed now. Jack: Yeah, I hope nothing bad happens to us (Goes to Sleep) Patricia: Yeah, I maybe a Skunk, but I'm a Beautiful one (Goes to sleep) Speedy: (Goes to sleep) (Time Elapses) Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 4:Finally,Mystic Ruins! May 5,2011 9:33 AM﻿ ﻿Jack: (Yawns) Good morning Patricia: Good morning guys Plasma:You you--- I will crush you all into dust!!!!Give me BACK MY DANG EMERALD!!!!!!!!! Kai:HE IS...ALIVE!!!! Speedy: Good morning! Kai:Chaos CON--(Plasma grabs hand) Plasma:Not this time! (Plasma smashes Kai into ground and takes Emerald) Plasma:ACID ASSALT! (Ginat green clound covers Angel Island due to double the power) (Kai takes Emeralds) Kai:Speedy take Patricia Necko and Jack and get to the Mystic Ruins i'll fight this thing-- Plasma:The names Plasma and isn't that the weakling I pummeled the tar out yesterday? Kai:Maybe. Jack: Guys, where do we go next? Patricia: I don't know Darkstorm:(Roars) Plasma:What the(Kia punchs in face) Kai:Run away!!!! Jack: Darkstorm, what are you doing here? Kai:Am I the only one who knows no one !:( (Kai grabs Necko) Kai:TO the Mystic Ruins if you don't want to become dust! Speedy: Jack Follow me!! Jack: Ok, but what about Patricia? Patricia: (Waving at Speedy) Kai:I'll handle Pla-- (Plasma chokes) Kai:NOOOOOOOoooooo (Plasma drops) Plasma:The Master Emerald if I get it I can control all Chaos And summon them to me! (Plasma flies off) Kai:Leave Necko here...No one will get him (Kai flies off) Patricia: Where is Plasma going? Darkstorm: Blaze is sick. Jack: Which Blaze do you meant? Kai:Come on Plasma's gonna use the Master Emerald!!!! Jack: How are we gonna get to Plasma? Kai:Oh yeah most Hedgehogs are speed so Dash Panels anywhere...you know what forget it just run he isn't as fast at flying as he is running! Jack: Maybe I can carry Patricia & run fast, maybe it'll be quicker Kai:Speedy is...no coment and Darkstorm can run I guess so lets go! (Later) Plasma:Finally the Master Emerald! Kai:You have to beat me before you can have the power --and where the Heck is Knuckles! Jack: I don't know (Sukendus lands where Necko is) Sukendus:So if it isn't the hedgehog brat who would stop at nothing to get the Emeralds...Plasma will be so angry once he figures I have his ally and a Emerald that he can't even attempt ot get! (Sukendus drags Necko in plane and flies to Mystic Ruins) Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) So what should we do? Kai:Fight Plasma? Well he looks younger than me and I'am 14 so this ll be no sweat if we work togther! Jack: Ok Plasma:(Thought)Wait how old AM I I can't even remember my Birthday What The Heck!?!?!? Plasma:Fine I'll crush you all starting with you fox teen! Kai:Guard the Emeralds!I'll stall Plasma. (Begins to rain) Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 5:Havoc Unleashed At Mystic Ruins! Darkstorm: I meant Hedgecat Blaze﻿ Jack: My wife is sick again? Darkstorm:Aye. Jack: Hold on Blaze, I'm coming for ya Darkstorm: Whoa, Jack calm down, my yautjan medic are donig their best!!! Jack: Sorry. Patricia: Do you think she'll be ok? Blaze THC: Jacky!! Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat (Hugs Blaze THC) Are you ok? Darkstorm: Remeber when we fought the Fudd? Jack: Oh yeah, my wife gave birth to Skate Jr. then that means were having another baby? Stardust:(Chaos controlls with her brother next to her father) Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Darkstorm!!! Jack: Stardust, Skate Jr. hows are lovely children doing today? Stardust:Good, Just learned Chaos Control. Jack: That's my Daughter Darkstorm:Thats nice and but WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY SKATE JR. TIED MY TAIL IN A VERY well orginized KNOT!!!? Jack: Sorry, because he's just a kid (Carries Skate Jr. & Stardust) (Please read the rules before continuing the Roleplay) ' Plasma:Just give me the Emerald and I won't have to hurt you can't you get it through your thick skull!! Kai:NOOOO!Your gonna destroy Angel Island!I won't let you! (Plasma and Kai exhausted) (Plasma raises index finger into the sky) Plasma:Fine if thats the way you want it!!!ACID ASSULT! (Half of Mystic Ruins Master Emerald shrine falls off) Kai:WERE FALLING! GUYS GET THE EMERALDS! Plasma:No! (Kai Chaos controls them back to the still safe half) Kai:We did it! We won! (Plasma flies back up) Plasma:ENOUGH SCREWING AROUND PREPARE TO FACE DEATH IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY! Kai:And whats a pint like you gon-- (Plasma dashes towards Kai) (EXPLOSION) Blaze THC:(Vomits) Jack: Blaze, are you ok? Patricia: Guys, Blaze is sick (Kai gets smashed in the stomach) Plasma:You will--What the (Airplane comes down) Sukendus:You all are going to jail for destrution of Angel Island property and improper use of Chaos Emeralds. Plasma Kai and Necko:Theres a rule for that? (Sukendus shoots Plasma) Sukendus:Emeralds in pefect shape Chaos control! (There inside a room that seals out all attacks) Sukendus:Enjoy this room it will be the last place you see before we exc--I mean put you on trial! (Seals room) Kai:(Whispers) If we want to get out of here we might have to work with Plasma!What are we gonna do!?!??! (Plasma sits there curled up) (Outside of Jail) Jack: What should we do, Patricia? Patricia: I don't know Kai:(Thought)NO FAIR!!!!THAT GUY ACCIDENTLY TELEPORTED THEM OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: Don't worry we're gonna bust you outta, but I have 1 Question Kai:Yes... Plasma:(Thought)Why did he shoot me?They said I look the youngest but what king of guy in authority shoots some one 13 or younger?I'am starting to feel fear again why? Iam not in a nightmare? Kai:Plasma you ok? Patricia: How did this happen? Plasma:(With fear)He took the emeralds and warped us here to be excuted! Kai:(Thought)Does Plasma know him he seems scared? Jack: Don't worry, Patricia & I are gonna get you out in a Giffi Kai:Thanks you guys are a big help but Speedy Darkstorm and the others must have escaped some how. Kai:Hurry I think there coming! Jack & Patricia: (Hides in a Bush) Sukendus:Hello fools I'am General Sukendus General of Angel Island and now I think you're gonna enjoy this next part (smiles at Plasma) (Plasma shivers with fear) (Sukendus chains up Plasma and Kai) Necko:(In a tree holding onto a branch)Dangit!We must save them! Jack: (Whispers) We need an Escape Plan Patricia: Jack's right Necko:Your right. (Inside Court room) Sukendus:You two will die by Chaos Powered electric chair! Kai:I won't because my friends who believe in me will come and kick your can! Sukendus:SHUT UP! Plasma:(Fearfully)You can't say that to him he has the right to talk you sadist!! Sukendus:SHUT UP!!!!!!!(Shoots bullet at Plasma) (Kai blocks it and is shot in the stomach) Plasma:Why did you save me? Kai:Because I believe to give evreyone another chance no matter how bad they treat me! Plasma:(Thought)Someone actually does care about me!! Kai:JACK PATRICIA PLEASE HURRY!!!!! Plasma:The Court isn't made out of the same matieral that jail is!!! (Plasma busts out roof to get the others) Plasma:Jack Patricia where are you guys!!I'am sorry please help Kai he helped me! (Plasma clutches fist) Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 6:The Great Escape! ﻿Patricia: (Uses her Magic Wand to turn a Wall where Plasma & Kai are in, into a Door) Jack: Plasma, Kai. Patricia made a door with her Magic, you can open the Door now Plasma:Thanks you guys take Kai and heal him,Necko and I will get the emerald! Necko:Sukendus better watch out!!! Plasma:If you can't heal look for Speedy quickly! Jack: Ok Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Get the others quick! Plasma:Got the emeralds and Kai Necko jump!!! (Necko jumps) Plasma:ACID ASSULT!! Necko:LAVA ASSULT!!! (COURT/JAIL IS BLOWN UP) Plasma:Thanks... Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Just returning the Favor Plasma:Sorry for being a jerk. Kai:Anyone gonna help the guy with the FRIGGIN BULLET IN HIS STOMACH!!!!!!! Patricia: Oh right (Uses her Magic to heal Plasma) Kai:Thanks...You guys are true friends right Plasma noone I ever met is as nice as them! Plasma? Plasma:Friends...Guys wherever Knux he is not there so we must use the power of the Master Emerald to hunt down the rest and stop Sukendus! Are you with me?!!?! Kia:Alright true friens! Necko:YEAH!!! Jack: Guys, we don't know where Knuckles is now at, but we gotta keep moving Plasma:Thats what I said so are you with us!?! Patricia: Yes Jack: Yes, then let's do it Plasma:Kai your right.You guys are the best! So lets split up prepare and meet up in a few days Ok! Kai:OK! Necko:Ok! Kai:Alright drop us off on Seaside and we'll see yeah later! Patricia: You got it (Lands her Flying Broom) Here we are Plasma Necko and Kai:See ya later! Plasma and Kai:(Thought)True friends... Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Part 7:Next Episode Preview! '''DUN NA NA NU NA NA NA NU ' 'Plasma:Hey its me Plasma!This weird time traveler girl wants my emerald! ' 'Katie:Give it to me or the Universe will crumble! ' 'Zenaroid:Listen to the girl if you want to live! ' 'Plasma:Why can't I stop shaking! ' 'Kai:Next time on Chaos Quest Attack of Zenaroid! ' '''Zenaroid:Beware my power its quite destructful! ﻿Episode 1:The Quest Begins! > Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Quest Category:Bluray's Continuity